Veneno
by cris-Evans-snape
Summary: Harry esta con Ginny,pero una persona regresa a la vida de Harry poniendolo de cabeza y dudando sus sentimientos por Ginny
1. Chapter 1

**OLAA**

**Este es un FF todo loquito que se me ocurrio por ay… es un Post-Hogwarts y basikmnt es un Harry&**

**Jeje por ay veran lo que es P**

**Veneno.**

Ginny! A que hora saliste! Te dije que te iba a ir a buscar a San Mungo-dijo un chico alto pelinegro de unos 20 años con una peculiar cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente

Pues salí temprano y me dio pereza esperarte-contestó una chica de estatura media, pelirroja.

Esta bien esta bien, pero ten mucho cuidado-dijo harry acercándose a gin y besándola con ternura- por favor, hace solo un mes hubo un ataque de muggles cerca de la entrada de San Mungo

Harry tranquilo, soy yo, ginny, la experta en hechizos mocomurcielago jeje-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo-

TOC TOC-alguien tocó la puerta-

QUIEENNN-grito ginny

Quien mas!!Nosotros!!-dijo una voz femenina que se escuchaba amargada

Jumm…se pelearon-murmurro ginny

Harry fue hacia la puerta y les abrio

Solo es un amigo RON!!!

Siiii siii claro hermione io me voy a creer ese cuento. Es un amigo por favor hermione te gusta! Y como es muggle tu contenta verdd!!!! Disque ayudandolo. TE Lo stas LEvantandO!! Y io AQUÍ como un IDIOta pintado en la pared, osea lo besaste en mi cara!!!-se escucho la estruendosa voz del pelirrojo

O.O solo lo besé en la mejilla por merlin!!!! Acaso no puedo saludar gente en frente d ti o qe! Y NO ME LO ESTOY LEVANTANDO! Viene de argentina!!! Apenas tiene 17 años por merlin ron estas alucinando!!

ALUCINANDO NADA!! NO QUIERO QUE LO VUELVAS A VER JAMAs! Me oiste JAMAS!, CAMBIA d grupo no se no QIERO SABER MAS DE ESE TIPO!!

SoY TUUU novio en lo que a mi respecta y debes respetarmE!

Ahhh ia se. Talves soy demasiado ESTÚPIDO PARA TI VERDD!! No t basta que me mate jugando quidditch(**wuaooo qe tedioso)** para que tengas todo lo que deseas verdd!! Voy a tener que volverme sanador para poder ser tu novio ahora o que! O QUE HERMIONE!!-respondio Ron

O.O osea qe por ser tu novia no puedo conocer a nadie?!! No puedo saludar a naDIE? NO!!!MICHAEL ES MI AMIGO Y SEGUIRE TRABAJANDO CON EL QUIERAS O NO!!!PORQUE DEJAME DECIRTE QUE NO TODO LO PAGAS TUU!!! IO TAMBIEN ME MANTENGO!!Yo PAGO EL APARTAMENTO CUANDO SE TE OLVIDA!! YO TE COCINO ME OYES! SOY TU NOVIA!! Y ESO NO ES UN COMPROMISO! NO ES DEJARME DINERO EN LAS MAÑANAS EN LA MESA, ES ESTAR CONMIGO! TIEMPO DE CALIDAD!!Y NO! NO TIENES QUE SER SANADOR PARA SER MI NOVIO OSEA YA LO ERES Y ESTAS BIEN ASI PERO LO ESTUPIDO NO SE TE QUITA AH! ES –solo-UN-COMPAÑERO-DE-TRABAJO RONALD WEASLEY!!!-dijo hermione echa una fiera

AHORA SOY UN MAL AMANTE!! PUES NO PARECIA QUE PENSARAS ESO ANTES DE AYER!! LO QUE TU QUIERES ES REVOLCARTE EN TU ESCRITORIO CON ESE TIPO!!ESO ES LO QUE DESEAS! REVOLCARTE CON EL EN EL MISMO ESCRITORIO EN QUE LO HICIMOS A LOS 17!!!

YO TE DOY TIEMPO! PERO TU CON ESE TIPO DESSDE LAS NUEVE. LAS NUEVE DE LA MAÑANA HERMIONE HASTA PASADAS LAS 10!!!-dijo el pelirrojo subiendo el tono de voz y de color.

Harry y Ginny- O.O O.O

RONALD WEASLEY!! como TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO ENFRENTE DE..de.. de ellOS!!!ADEMAS NO! NO QUIERO REVOLCARME CON EL! TE AMO!!! CONTENTO! LO DIJE LO DIJE D PRIMERO AHORA NO ME HABLES NO ME HABLES!!-dijo hermione tambien subidita de tono

Rrrhmmr, Hola harry-dijo dandole un evidente beso en la mejilla para que ron lo notara- ola gin-dijo abrazandola

Eh...Qe akba d pasar…Osea staban tniendo una pelea brutal en nuestra casa-dijo harry atónito

Ay amigo, eh lo siento..-respondio un apenado ron

Desde donde vienen peleando?-pregunto ginny

Desde el ministerio-contestaron al unísono ron y hermione con sus mirando hacia el piso

Weno weno ya, comieron algo en el camino? jajajaj-dijo harry

Ginny-Ron-Hermione: ¬¬

Ya pues ia mal chiste-dijo harry parando de reir- weno comamos algo no

Sientense y preparo algo rapido-dijo ginny dirijiendose a la cocina-

Yo te ayudo-contesto rapidamente hermione dandole una mirada a ron

Weno ia que estan en la cocinaa ronnieeee-dijo harry en tono marica-

Cuando me ibas a decir que tu y hermione ya..wno ya dieron ese paso-pregunto el pelinegro afirmando su voz-

Ehh..pues tu me dirias si ya fornicaste con mi hermana no verdd-contesto ron algo sonrojado-

Ya lo hice. Hace como 2 años, fue a los 17-respondio harry con tranquilidad pero cn algo de miedo por la reaccion de su amigo-

Que tu hiciste queeeee. LA Corrompiste a los 16!!-respondio ron

Digoo..osea se lo metiste a mi mejor amiga..no me lo kiero ni imaginar, ni siquiera e visto a hermione desnuda-dijo harry

Y nunk la veras-dijo ron con firmeza

Weno ia la capte. Asique jumm con hermione..que ternura jajaja-dijo harry riendo- deberias disculparte..xq amigito io se q eres celoso pero no q t abias qedado con esa maniaaaa

Mira quien habla, el q qeria reventar a Michael corner en 6to curso-dijo ron con una grande sonrisa-

Estamos a mano ok-se rindio harry- ahora vamos a la cocina que tengo hambre

Ellos eran, el cuarteto mas popular del mundo mágico.

Ron y Hermione llevaban 3 años de noviazgo pero sus peleas no cesaban, siempre habia algo por el cual discutir. Y asi se manejaban ellos. Ohhh si. También estaban Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, la parejita de oro, llevaban un año y medio de novios y todo iba básicamente bien, salvo el caos es sus trabajos, harry en el cuartel de auror y ginny en san mungo

Todo iba bien _hasta ahora…_

**Mientras tanto en otra ciudad…**

-Te lo estoy diciendo personalmente, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

-dijo una voz fría y seca-

-Si mi señor, no le fallaré –respondió una voz femenina-


	2. Roces y Encuentros

**OLA OLA OLA OOOOLAAA MI GENTEEE  
Wno aquí ta el 2do chapppp y sin mas demora tu sae na de rodeos empesemos.asi. y cuando las cosas stan entre son sus pensamientos**

**Capitulo 2**

**Roces**

Ya después de cenar, mas incomodidad que cena ya que hermione y ron estaba peleados. Ya ellos arreglarian sus problemas soliitos. Harry y ginny no querian meterse, la ultima ves salieron muy mal parados.

**En el apartamento de Ron y Hermione: **

Ahora me puedes decir xke hiciste semejante espectáculo enfrente de harry y gin? No te podias calmar un ratito!-resopló hermione

no tengo ganas de pelear ejem ejem, tu " compañero de trabajo" no sabe que soy tu novio verdd asiqe yo hago lo que se me da la gana. Dime que es lo que te averguenza de mi! No es justo hermione-dijo el pelirrojo tirandose al sofá

stupida granger esto wno dejemos de pelear vale-dijo hermione

pero me dijo te amo…yo la amo??osea fue mi mejor amiga x 6 años… se supone q ia no soy un crio! Cmo puedo ta tan confundido osea..bah lo d Luna fue pasajero, aunque creo ella si sentia algo x mi…bah! Es Luna, eso no fue nada que una atracción de 2 semanas

Ron Ronn-le llama hermione sentada en un rinconcito del sofá

Ron cerro los ojos y respiro hondome haré el dormido

Ron no me engañes-dijo hermione poniendo una mano en la mejilla pecosa del pelirrojo.

**En casa de harry**

HARRY HARRY!!!-llama alguien por la chimenea

Si dime-respondio este a Seamos Finnigan, trabajaban juntos.

Harry, esto..siento darte esta noticia por este medio pero no se donde vive ron… este..hubo un nuevo ataque de mortifagos..-dcia el chico con tono lastimero

Harry-QUE HUBO QUE!

Y eso no es todo harry, este..el ataque fue en la madriguera y…

EN LA MADRIGUERA!!-dijo harry bien exaltado

Que paso en casa harry?-dijo una preocupada ginny saliendo de la cocina

Ah, Ola ginny, esto weno sigo-dijo Seamus- ehh weno no soy wno para dar noticias harry, disculpa la falta de tacto, esto wno harry se reportan que fueron 3 mortifagos contra algunos weasley..pudimos identificar ahhhhh, eh fred y george weasley, molly prewet weasley y arthur weasley, esto los..los 4 muertos

AH? ESO NO ES CIERTO..ESO NO ES CIERTO!!!NO ES CIERTO!!DEBIO SER OTRA MADRIGUERA! OTROS GEMELOS OTROS WEASLEY NO!!!-dijo Ginny bajando la voz gradualmente y aferrandose al pecho de harry-

Ehh..weno al parecer se negaron a unirse y pues ya ves..-dijo con voz triste el joven Seamus- Harry, Ginny, lo siento mucho, tengo que hacer unos papeleos, adiós…

Los Weasley muertos, la señora weasley…el señor weasley, los gemelos…asesinaron mi infancia…-pensaba harry mientras abrazaba fuertemente a ginny, abrazandola como si eso pudiera calmar el dolor de ella, como si pudiera calmar el suyo…

Rapidamente harry se apareció en el apartamento de ron y vio a hermione durmiendo en el pecho de ron. una tierna escena en medio de la tempestad que se estaba armando. Tenia que decírselo, no mañana, no mas tarde, ahora.

Agarró la mano de ginny con fuerza y desperto a la pareja

Ah, ola chicos, que hacn aquí tan tarde..sto nos dormimos..eh..ginny xq stas llorando?-pregunto una hermione con los ojos medio abiertos

Ginny hizo un gesto de negacion con la kbeza para harry, a lo que el entendio perfectamente.

Que pasa?-vuelve a preguntar hermione- ron despierta, DESPIERTAA!!

Ah? Que pasaa 10 minutos masss-respondio el pelirrojo

Ron por favor despierta-le dijo hermione con suavidad pasando su mano x el kbello rojo-

Que pasa-dijo ron incorporandose

Miren..iré al grano ok? Esto hubo un ataque de mortifagos. En la madriguera. Y pues al parecer los gemelos, y tus padres se negaron a unirse a bando de Voldemort y…los mataron

RON- o.O o.o O.o

A hermione ia le estaban empesando a brotar lagrimas, staba callada. Llorando en silencio.

Ahhh harryyy mal chiste eh!-dijo ron cojiendo un almohadón

No es un chiste ron-hablo por primera ves ginny-

Ah? Mis padres…mis padres stan,,o.o Fred…me jodian pero los queria…george…o.o-el pelirrojo abrazo a hermione con mucha fuerza, asiqe era difícil saber si herms lloraba x la muerte o x el abrazo(xD)

Gin ven aca-dijo ron haciendola venir y abrazandola

Voy para la madriguera-dijo ron decidido- y asi apareció, seguido de hermione, ginny y harry.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente: reporteros, funcionarios, sanadores

QUE HACEN AQUÍ SO BOBOS!-les grito ron a los del profeta- USTDS AY PONIENDO CALUMNIAS ES MI FAMILIA Y NO QUIERO QUE SE EXIBAN EN UN PERIODICUCHO DE QUINTA FUERA! FUERA SKEETER FUERA!!

Los del profecta impactados se fueron, pero rita skeeter tomo una foto de contrabando a ron y escrivio lo que dijo.

Mamá…papá…hermanos…-dijo ron cn trizteza agachandose a ver las caras ya moradas de sus familiares.

Las horas pasaron y la gente fue circulando, los cuerpos muertos tambien se los llevaron

Harry estaba buscando cualquier detalle de los mortifagos

_El que busca encuentra_

Y asi fue, colgando de una de las escaleras de madera habia un collar color esmeralda con un dije en forma de estrella

Harry se impacto. El reconocia ese collar, salio de la madriguera lo mas rapido posible y se dirijio a cabeza de puerco y alli la vio… la dueña del collar…la poseedora de muchas cosas

Ésta le lanzo una mirada y una sonrisa, Harry no podia creerlo, seguia viva…después de tanto tiempo..seguia viva. La chica no penso 2 veces y con una caminada hipnotizante fue hacia harry

Me recuerdas?-le pregunto la chica al oido, haciendo a harry estremecer

Si que me recuerdas-dijo la chica en el otro oido, besandolo el lóbulo de la oreja suavemente

Acontinuacion la chica puso uno d sus dedos sobre los labios de harry, haciendo que este automáticamente la agarre por la cintura y la bese pero esta se opone y va nuevamente al oido de harry y le susurra "_nos veremos"_

Harry se volvio a estremer debido al contacto. Oh si.

**Ella estaba viva, mucho mas de lo que Harry pensaba.**

**----**

**----------------------------------------------------s.**


	3. Poison

**Olaaaaa…**

**Weno cmo q no hay reviews y eso me pone triteeeeee pero wno aver si st cap les gusta mas. Me di cuenta q no salieron los signos pa q sepan q los prsonajes tan pnsando..asiqe ahora taran asi " …." **

**Ya saben nada me pertenece, solo ay unos prsonajes mios ay pero no creo q los ponga **

**El capitulo creo q va a ver un lemmon..o por alli en los caps asiqe criterio formado son adolescentes bla bla bla Y vírgenes no son ok xD**

**Capitulo tres –Poison-**

"no lo puedo creer.."-pensaba Harry- ella..pero que demonios! Casi la beso!!! Casi la besas Harry!!!y ginny! Qe va a pnsar ginny1 no le puedo dcir a gin…no… mierda!-harry entro a cabeza de puerco se sento bruscamente en una silla y pidio un whisky de fuego y se lo tomo en un santiamén-

Problemas amigo?-le dijo bien conocida voz de mundungus fletcher

Dejame mundungus, vete a joder a otra persona-respondio harry amargamente

Ay mi amigo harry, q pasa hombre qe le habras exo a ginny-le dijo mundungus de forma pasiv

Te dije que me dejes tranquilo!-exclamo Harry tirando la botella de whisky-

Harry, somos amigos, cuentame tus desgracias-dijo finalmente mundungus

Acto seguido harry no awanto mas y le propinó un golpe directo en la nariz, y digo, como es cabeza de puerco, a nadie le importaba.

TU NO ERES MI AMIGO ME OISTE!- le gritó y salio rapidamente del bar

Se dirijio a su casa y vio a Ginny dormida en el sofá, seguro lo staba esperando…

Harry no durmió esa noche, solo podia pensar en ella, en su aroma, Dios harry deja de pensar en ella!-se dijo asi mismo-

Harry se dirijio a su trabajo, hoy era el dia del papeleo…las defunciones y demas. No habia tenido chance de ver como estaba Ron, pero al almuerzo lo haria, lo unico que queria hacer es trabajar, ocupar su mente en otra cosa qe no fuera ella.

El tiempo se paso rapido, ia eran las 12 del dia y tenia planeado ver a Ron, ojeo el profeta de ese dia y vio la misma escena de ayer, cuando Ron le gritaba a Skeeter que se fuera

Maldita animaga-dijo harry x lo bajo

Harry se aparecio en el apartamento de Ron. Estaba todo destruido, las paredes, los muebles, sillas, como su se hubiera desarrollado un duelo. Subió a la habitación y vio a Hermione llorando

Hermione…q paso?-le pregunto harry muy preocupado

Es ron… se volvio loco, esta angustiado…asiqe se desquitó con la sala…no se si ya pudist apreciar la nueva decoración de tu amigo-dijo hermione con despecho-

No llores mas ok?-dijo abrazandola- yo…arreglare la sala esta bien. Ahora dime donde esta

En el baño-respondio hermione secandose las lagrimas- pero cuidado…ni siquiera me quiere ver

No te preocupes-le respondio

Harry fue al baño y encontro todo mojado, y a Ron en la bañera con las piernas recojidas

RON WEASLEY LEVANTATE DE ALLI!-le grito harry

Y si no quiero-dijo secamente ron

Ron-dijo harry arrodillandose- te parece bien qe hayas destruido todo esto? Osea si, tu familia, pero no le puedes hacer esto a hermione!!! Ella esta llorando en su cama y tu aquí! Hazlo x ella! Ella sufre viendote asi! Se un hombre y consuelala! Ella te necesita y tu a ella!

Ron, ron!-harry le dio un puñetazo- ron me olles!

Claro que te oigo! Te oigo y te siento!-le dijo viendo su labio roto

Wno qe esperas para levantarte!!!

HAYA FUERA ESTA HERMIONE LLORANDO! LLORANDO RON! ELLA TE NECESITA Y TU A ELLA! SE HOMBRE Y CONSUELALA!

Ron limpio el agua regada y salio y recosto su cabeza en las piernas de hermione. La miro, miro sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar

Lo siento mucho Mione…lo siento tanto-susurro ron

Hermione le regalo una sonrisa, o weno trato de que fuera una sonrisa, Ron intento hacr lo mismo pero en ves de sonrisa salieron lagrimas de sus ojos, lagrimas silenciosas, lagrimas de dolor.

Harry arreglo todo lo de la sala con un hechizo y se dirijio al cuartel de aurors a trabajar hasta muy tarde, después recordo qe no habia visto a ginny en todo el dia asiqe terminaria el trabajo mañana

Cuando ya iba a mpzar a recoger sus cosas, una silueta femenina aparecio en la entrada

Harry se tensó. Era ella. Pero como? No le daba crédito a lo que veia, no puede ser

La mujer se acerco a harry y le susurro al oido _que tal te ha ido sin mi harry?_

TU. Tu mataste a los weasley junto con los demas mortifagos, tu traiste tragedia a mis amigos, a lo qe era mi familia, TE ODIO! No se si te habras dado cuenta de que estas en la boca del lobo-trato de decir harry con toda la firmeza posible-

_Yo en la boca del lobo? Tu eres el que esta el peligro harry-_respondió la chica-

Vete! Vete de mi vista! Te llevo ia mismo a azkaban!

_Jjajajajaja por favor Harry, ya no somos unos críos, deja la estupidez. Mirame a los ojos y dime que me odias, HARRY mirame a los ojos y dime que me olvidaste, todo lo que paso. Responde! Mirame a los ojos y dime que no me deseas, que no me amas, que no quieres hacerme tuya en este preciso momento_

La chica habia dado en el clavo, harry era incapaz de negar lo que ella le dijo, no estaba en sus 5 sentidos, su presencia era como un hechizo confundus.

Harry la miro fijamente, en ese momento la chica penso qe harry le diria que no la ama, pero no, Harry la beso apasionadamente, introducio su lengua en la boca de harry, era como tong fight(lengua batalla)

Harry estaba ansioso, no la odiaba, y nunca la habia olvidado, nunca la habia dejado de desear, qeria sentirla otra ves, aspirar ese aroma de mujer sensual, asiqe sin pensarlo ni sikiera una ves, harry bajo a su cuello, ese cuello que lo volvia loco, harry estaba degustandose, dando pqeños mordiscos, le quito la tunica y se dirijió a la siguiente parada, sus senos.

Para suerte o _mala suerte _de harry, el broche del sostén estaba al frente, harry sonrió y lamió todo el repertorio, la chica gemía de placer, tenia los pechos totalmente erectos, _harry estaba haciendo bien su trabajo_

Dspues de terminar alli harry la subio y la chica enredo las piernas en la cintura de harry mientras lo besaba su cuello con ansias,

La chica le quito la camisa, se mordio el labio inferior y acaricio los pezones del moreno, haciendolo gemir. Harry subio a chica en el escritorio, la chica tiro todos los papeles que habian para hacer spacio y harry se dirijio a su ombligo, parte en la cual se quedo muuucho tiempo.

Harry siguió acariciandole mientras le desabrochaba la falda. La chica solto un gemido de placer dbido al contacto y harry le acariciaba la nuca. La chica izo un movimiento muy agil y puso a harry debajo de ella y sus manos recorrieron partes que no habia sentido en mas de 2 años, esas nalgas firmes que la volvian loca, sus brazos, su abdomen, volvio a besar al moreno mientras este le quitaba las pantaletas

_Ya no habia vuelta atrás_

Se percataron que el escritorio era muy chico asiqe harry la volvio a subir a sus caderas y la puso contra la pared, repitiendo el recorrido. Adueñandose de su ser, de su aroma. La chica se bajo, le desabrocho los pantalones y le quito el boxer, quedando ambos desnudos esperando el momento.

Harry la acosto suavemente en el piso y bajo mas abajo del vientre y mpeso a lamiar y mordisquear cierta parte sensible, la chica habia llegado al extasis, gemía y gemía de pasion, harry tambien la estaba pasando bien, _demasiado bien_

Ya ambos preparados, harry abrio las piernas de la chica y se introdució en ella, primero suave y lentamente, aumentando revoluciones que los llevo a tener 3 orgasmos.

Lo habia hecho. Era suya otra ves, _y esa no sera la ultima ves._

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, los 2 sudando en el piso. Toda la oficina era un desorden, todo estaba de cabeza.

Harry se puso encima de la chica y la miro fijamente a los ojos

Porque me haces esto? Porque-le dijo harry para después apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de la chica-

La chica solo le acaricio el cabello, sus pulsaciones no bajaban la causa, el contacto entre los dos.

Alli se quedaron durante un rato, disfrutando la presencia de cada uno.

Harry miró el reloj. Eran las 5 am

Te tienes que ir-le dijo harry parandose

La chica se levanto y busco sus ropas, que estaban regadas por toda la oficina, harry asi mismo y se vistió.

Después de ya los dos vestidos, harry la abrazo y se aparecieron en el techo de una casa muggle

Harry- le susurro la chica

Es mejor que no vuelvas, no vuelvas, la proxima ves iras a.. iras a azkaban. _Eso era lo que Harry creía_

La chica solo sonrió. Harry la veia, harry no qeria qe se fuera, pero eso no se podia volver a repetir, no no

Harry la agarro fuerte por la cintura y la beso, un beso que harry creia qe esa de despedida **_pero ese beso era solo el comienzo_**

Harry desaparecio y dejo a la chica sola.

_Cayó-dijo la chica después que Harry se fue_

Que he hecho…merlin que he hecho!!-se dijo harry a si mismo-

Hizo un hechizo y la oficina volvio a la normalidad

Ginny…mi ginny…

Harry aparecio en su apartamento. Estaba nuevamente Ginny acostada en el sofá esperandolo con las lagrimas secas en su rostro

Mi Ginny, le beso y la cargo hasta la habitación donde la arropó. Harry se recosto y puso sus manos en su nuca pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, fue algo inolvidable algo que le hizo preguntar a harry

**¿De verdd amo a Ginny?**

_Como pensar en el futuro si el pasado aun me persigue_

_Como pensar en salir adelante si no puedo salir de tu hechizo_

_Como soy capaz de pensar que tengo una vida normal si con solo tu nombre divagar en mi cabeza enredas mi mundo_

_Como pensar que te he olvidado si cuando te veo carezco de razón_

_Como pensar que te superé si cada ves que te miro solo quiero tenerte_

_Como soy capaz de pensar de que solo te deseo, pues sin siquiera tocarte sale de mi boca para ti un te quiero_

_Como soy capaz de convencerme que he sido fiel si con solo recordarte me provoca abandonar todo, hacerte mía otra ves_

_Como sentirme libre si me tienes encerrado en este dilema entre tu y ella, dilema del cual sé la verdad pero no quiero aceptarla, tu y ella, la misericordia me dice ella, pero con todo mi ser sé que eres tú_

_**Como pensar que la amo cuando aun no te has desvanecido**_

_**No te he olvidado, Pansy Parkinson **_

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**OLAAAA wno ay ta el cap. Wno si si..es un HarryPansy…pero no ta mal, ademas voy a pone mas drama entre los demas personajez. No se sorprendan si ven un poemita o una cansioncita en los caps jeje**

**Ah si. "Poison" significa Veneno en Frances pa qe sepan. xD**

**Y acuerdense de ir al botoncito ese disque GO y dejarme reviews**

**Xauuuu los kielooo**

**Atte:**

**Cris**

**100 inspiración**


End file.
